What Are We Anyways?
by dragondew
Summary: Lily/James, Love/Hate...how did they get together you ask? Well, let me tell you My tale...(pg-13 for safety, and this is my first fic, so...yeah!)
1. chapter one

Ever since their first encounter, Lily Evens and James Potter had detested each other.well.Lily detested James, James didn't care about Lily.  
  
There should have been no reason not to like James.at least, not in the minds of the entire female population - that is, other than Lily.  
  
Now, Lily had been walking out of Flourish and Blotts when none other than James Potter ran into her, causing both of them to fall. And to make matters worse, the young, spirited boy had sat on top of her as she tried to breathe. She had just gotten the wind knocked out of her by a boy who weighed 20 pounds more then herself, when an idea finally struck her. Kicking him in the place where 'the sun don't shine', Lily then proceeded to slap him across the face, and stalked off, fuming. Ever since that fatal event, James had 'hated' her but, deep down inside, knew that he really liked Lily. However, she didn't return his feelings, but unfortunately, she was stuck with him.her two best friends, Laura and Kristen, were the proud girlfriends of James' two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The boys had all known each other from Muggle School and already had a name for their 'group', the Marauders. (They got it from all their teachers referring to them as, 'those wretched Marauders!' or 'the Marauders are at it again!' and the name stuck.)  
  
Now, they were all sixteen, and Lily didn't remember why she hated James so much, all she knew was that she hated everything about the 'bloody bastard', as she called him.  
  
Lily was drop-dead gorgeous, although her firey-red hair was always braided, or pulled back in a ponytail. Her emerald eyes portrayed her emotions perfectly. Whenever she was mad, her gaze shot daggers; when she was happy, anyone could melt in a pool of bliss; but if she was sad, her eyes were glazed as sullen ponds, pouring out their sorrows.  
  
James Potter was 'The Cutest Guy In School', or so the whole population of girl's thought.that is, other then Lily (of course).  
  
He had a mass of unruly, black hair, which only made girls think him cuter. His eyes were like coffee mixed in with the same amount of cream. If anyone, I say anyone - yes, yes, even Miss Lily - looked into those soft, brown eyes, their knees were sure to buckle from underneath them; or at least, as in Lily's case, feel incredibly weak and shy. James and his group, the Marauders, where BIG TIME pranksters.they ilovedi pulling pranks on the Slytherins, especially Snape and Malfoy and of course, from Gryffindor, our dear old Lily (but we'll get into that later on).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today is Sept. 1, and for all you Muggles out there, that's when Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! We need to go! I'm gonna be late if we don't hurry up!" an exasperated Lily shouted as she rushed down the stairs, carrying her trunk with her.  
  
"But Mum! I said I needed breakfast!" a pouting Petunia, Lily's sister, began.  
  
"Petunia dear, go take the trash out and then make some breakfast yourself, I have to bring your sister to school!" Mrs. Evans reprimanded sternly.  
  
"Alright Lily, you ready?" asked a much more enthusiastic Molly Evans, Lily's mom.  
  
"Yup! I can't wait to see my friends!" Lily said, "But we need to go!" she added, thrusting her mom out the door and into the car.  
  
Neither of them heard the disgruntled fits of Petunia...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, James Potter had just 'appeared' at the train station, strangely alone and sullen. Right off the bat, anyone could tell - no, no, not Lily of course - that he was charming, fun, and most of all, cute.  
  
Looking around, James peered out of the shadows to make sure no one was watching, and just as everyone was looking away, he crept out of the shadows, plastering a cheerful, charming look on his face.  
  
Anyone who really knew this James, would know that something was wrong, but all the people he knew very well weren't here, so...James would have to bear listening to his fan club's adoration speeches...  
  
Just then he spotted Evans, the girl he had 'hated' for the past five years of his life, walking around. His heart skipped a beat, but James was oblivious to this, because just behind her was...  
  
Severus Snape???? He had a pleading look on his face and he was cowering as he spoke to Lily, not glancing in James' way to avoid eye contact.  
  
Lily looked purely annoyed by the presence of a Slytherin, but she remained quiet while he talked. Turning around defiantly, she told him to 'bugger off' and he did just so, glared at Lily's back.  
  
"Hello my dearest Lilykins!" James said, walking up to Lily and stepping beside her.  
  
"Bugger off Potter, I don't need your pranks to ruin my day after Snape already greased my life with his filthy hair," she retorted.  
  
"Jeez, all a guy wants to do is say hello to a gorgeous red-head, but instead, she insults him! I'm so hurt!" James said, putting on a fake pout face.  
  
"Why don't you go whine to Sirius over there so you don't have to bother me with your pathetic face," she rounded on him coldly.  
  
"Fine then Miss Lilykins!" James said, bounding off to his best friend, Sirius Black.  
  
Now, Black had straight brown-black hair, a face that was always full of laughter and that rarely showed any pain, and deep blue eyes that made his face look pale.  
  
"And now ladies, the man we've all been waiting for." he was saying to a crowd of James' newest fans, "James Potter!" There was a large round of applause from the crowd, followed by giggles from all the girls who James had never so much as glanced at, and delighted blushes from the girls he had talked to.  
  
Bowing to the audience, James muttered from the corner of his mouth, "Thanks for announcing my coming to the whole world, Padfoot!" and grimaced as Sirius slapped him playfully on the back.  
  
"Always welcome my friend, always welcome!"  
  
"Let's find a compartment before your fan club tackles you, alright Prongs?" suggested Remus Lupin, a sandy-haired, sensible boy - yes, very sensible, even though he's a Marauder - with bluish-grey eyes that were almost always full of amusement except on certain day's of the month (wink, wink).  
  
"Great idea, Moony!" James said, practically leaping with joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You see, James hated having people follow him like their idol, but nor did he like hurting people, so he went along with it - which was why Lily Evans had hated him so much in the first place. She thought of him as a worthless idiot who should be locked up for his stupidity and egotistical manner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James almost fell on top of a boy's trunk as he bounded up the stairs of the Hogwart's Express, and he heard someone cough and murmur 'klutz'. However, all he could see in the direction of the sweet voice was the red tip of a braid vanishing into a compartment.  
  
Knowing that it was Lily going to talk to her friends, James made a grab for the door and opened it before Lily could lock it with magic.  
  
"Hello darling Lilykins! How might you be after leaving me for a few seconds? You must be severely depressed, I can tell," he said sarcastically, hardly noticing Lily's look of pure disgust as he went into the compartment.  
  
"Oh yes, can't you see my look of anguish? Being parted from that stupid, egotistical, prankster, prat, bastard," she went on for a few more minutes babbling on about what James was..."Bloody hell! Who-knows-what-else idiot?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Um...no, is there supposed to be a look of anguish there?" James asked, trying to sound bewildered but failing tremendously. "And I beat you in Transfiguration last year, so I'm not stupid-"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Are!!!"  
  
"Not!!!"  
  
"Are!!!"  
  
"Not!!!"  
  
"ARE!!!"  
  
"NOT!!!"  
  
"ARE!!!"  
  
"NOT!!!"  
  
"They're fighting like a married couple!" Sirius whispered a bit too loudly. Lily and James both heard and rounded on him, saying, "ARE NOT!" at the same time, and if looks could kill, Sirius Black would have died a million times in a split second.  
  
"I told you I wasn't stupid!" James said triumphantly.  
  
"Yes you are!" Lily shouted.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Are!!!"  
  
"Not!!!"  
  
"Are!!!"  
  
"Not!!!"  
  
"Are!!!"  
  
"Not!!!"  
  
"ARE!!!!"  
  
"NOT!!!!"  
  
"ARE!!!!!"  
  
"NOT!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Kristen exclaimed, bellowing over Lily and James' voices.  
  
After glaring at the others, James and Lily went to sit down, but there were only two seats left, and they were across from each other.  
  
"But..." Lily sputtered, still fuming at James.  
  
"I'm NOT sitting across from her!" James said, glaring at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Sirius said as if the whole thing was settled when he got in it.  
  
Lily made a sound of protest, but she sat down, crossing her arms and legs, and looking anywhere but at James.  
  
James sat down, glaring at his friends and then gazed at Lily, thinking of how beautiful she was.what? He thought incredulously I did not just think that...I did not just think that... Realizing that he was staring, he turned away, watching the rolling hill's pass him by. 


	2. chapter two

Ok, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out what to do next!!!!!! I've been thinking about it, and I just can't think!!! Help, please! Thank you SO much.  
  
I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN.A LONG TIME...I'M SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO SORRY x100,000 I'M SO SORRY.  
  
Emii~ thank you SO much, I never would have realised that, thank you SO much! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wingedunicorn~ I'll try, but I need suggestions!  
  
Frigg~ I had a hard time writing that, I was cracking up too much also! Lol, great minds think alike!  
  
Brown~ eyed Lily- lilykins is my fav. Pet name for Lily, lol. I'm glad you like!  
  
Megan~ I can't wait to write the rest! I'm glad you like!  
  
GC-joelsgurl~ thanks!  
  
Michelle~ thank yous, precious (I like to speak like Gollum sometimes, I'm sorry..lol)  
  
OutOfAzkaban~ Thank you VERY much, I never thought I was good at writing, but I'm glad you DO, and are enjoying my work! 


End file.
